


Say Hi

by CandyCains



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Bisexual Castiel, Christmas fic, College Student Dean, Coming Out, M/M, Mayor's Son Castiel, One Shot, Openly Bisexual Dean, Rich Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCains/pseuds/CandyCains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter break and Dean Winchester is officially done with trying to look nice. No more constricting jeans and tight t-shirts. It's Sweats City from here on out. Only the mayors family is coming over, and Dean's choice in outfit might put their youngest, Castiel, in an interesting position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Hi

**Author's Note:**

> This is unBeta'd, so please let me know if you see any glaring mistakes.

Thank oh blessed Jesus, Dean was done. After the last grueling Applied Statistics exam, Dean was finally finished with his first semester of senior year at KU. He was jubilant as he strode out of the classroom, ready to get on the train, go home, and not think about school for weeks. 

Dean glanced at his watch. He only had two hours to get to the bus stop, he’d better get his ass in gear. Dean walked down to the dorms to pack, jogged to the coffee shop were his best friend, Charlie worked to tell her goodbye, ran back to the dorms because he forgot his bags, and fucking sprinted to the bus stop just in time to catch his bus. In less than 10 minutes, it pulled into the Lawrence City Bus stop. 

When he stepped off, he was immediately smothered by long gangly arms, big floppy hair, and the strong smell of deodorant. Dean pulled back to look at his giant, little brother and his toothy grin. Boy had Dean missed him. Sure he lived really close, but with all his exams, he hadn't really been able to talk with his brother in ages. Sam had one more semester left of high school, before he’d be going away to Stanford, and he was still an innocent bee who had yet to experience all-nighters. Dean envied him for that.

Sam drove them back home. After all the hugging and the kissing and the “yes mom I am eating enough”’s, Dean went to his room, peeled off his sweaty shirt and his tight jeans, and finally, let himself decompress.

* * * 

“Dean, get your lazy butt in here and help me make some damn cookies please!” yelled Mary from the kitchen. Dean, who had been lounging in his bed, rolled out from under the covers with a groan. He put on the first shirt he saw, and took to the stairs two at a time.

“I’m here mom, what’s up? ” he said, pinching off a bit of dough and popping it in his mouth. He almost managed to snag another before Mary saw and smacked him with a spoon. 

“Don’t pick” Mary warned, waving her spoon like a dagger. “The mayor is having a congratulatory celebration for the fire department, and your father volunteered me to bake the cookies. For everyone.” She continued kneading with increased aggression.

“Hey, mom let me help, ok?” Dean said, immediately jumping in and molding some of the dough into circles.

“I had exactly ZERO choice in the matter.” Mary continued, as though she hadn’t even heard him. “And to make matters worse, they want to take us to dinner beforehand, since John’s the chief. They are gonna pick us up at our house and I'm going to have to pretend they can't immediately tell we can't afford a maid? Ooohh I am so angry with your father. I really am. I had book club today you know. I actually read the book this time!” 

The kneading got even more aggressive at the mention of her husband. Mary and John had been on the rocks for years. They were both extremely stubborn, but John had the tendency to claim righteousness, while skirting his responsibilities to go drink a beer with the guys. Dean loved his father, but he secretly thought that his parents were waiting to get a divorce until both he and Sam were out of the house. 

With Dean’s help, they managed to get all cookies done and in the oven by five o’clock.

“Oh you’re covered in flower, why don’t you go up and change?” Mary said as she put the last tray in the oven. Dean shrugged and patted down his t-shirt. It was bright blue with the words“#Hot Bitch” shining brightly across the front. It was an eyesore and Dean loved it.

“Nah it’s fine, I’ll keep it on.”

This was apparently, the wrong thing to say. Mary rounded on him, shoving the spoon back in his face. “That reminds me. I know you’ve been wearing anything that’s comfy, and I’m glad you’re so relaxed, but Dean I swear if you even think about wearing sweatpants tomorrow I will make you very sorry.” Her eyes narrowed menacingly. “I need you to be there sweetie, Sam has work. You need to pull it together.”

Ok, maybe Dean had been slacking in the personal composure department, but after school and his job, he'd wanted to take the winter holidays as a time to relax in his sweats and make fun of Sammy. Really, he was a simple man. 

Still, as he looked into the eyes of a woman who had exactly one day to prepare for Mayor Novak and his large, extremely religious family to come into their home, he felt compelled listen. 

“Don’t worry mom”, he said, wrapping his mother in a big hug. “I swear I’ll remember”.

Then he went upstairs to his room and promptly forgot.

* * *

The next afternoon found Dean lying in his bed in his sweatpants and a loose t-shirt that read “Say Hi if you’re Bi”. Charlie had given it to him as a gag-gift for christmas, but it was the perfect material for sleeping in, so he’d kept it. 

He rolled over to look at the clock on his nightstand. He swore something was happening today, he just couldn’t remember what it was. With a shrug, he pulled up his laptop and began a netflix marathon.

An hour later he heard the doorbell ring. He contemplated getting up but Piper Chapman was just about to get a tattoo and Dean’s lethargy won out. He heard the murmur of voices and the polite laugh his mom made when she was uncomfortable. It was probably one of John’s firefighter buddies. 

Another laugh, slightly more hysterical, though unnoticeable to the untrained ear.  
‘Ok’, thought Dean, ‘probably one of the sexist ones then’.

Dean went back to his show, but five minutes later, he heard his mother yell, “Dean, come down please!” 

Dean fought the urge to stay under the covers. He paused his show and mentally prepared himself to grin and bear his dad’s annoying friends. He hopped down the stairs two at a time and sleepily stumbled into the living room.

Conversation stopped.

‘Oh Shit’, thought Dean as he stared at the very large, very religious mayor and his elegant family. So that’s what was happening today.

He glanced over at his mother, who had turned a spectacular shade of red, and looked like she was gearing up to shoo him away. Or maybe murder him. Judging by the vein, pulsing at his dad’s temple, she’d have help in hiding the body.

“Uh, sorry. I forgo- uh I mean… I wasn’t aware we had company”, stuttered out Dean.

The Novak family continued to stare at him, particularly his shirt. Clearly the crop-top was slightly off-putting. Mrs. Novak had a hand on the cross at her throat and Mr. Novak looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. The two eldest sons looked smug, as though they had just received proof of how superior they were, while the other brother was grinning around a lollipop.

Then, a single “Hi” came from somewhere behind the family, breaking the uncomfortable silence. The youngest Novak brother wiggled out from between his brothers and stood before Dean. His fingers fidgeted, and he stepped from one foot to the other.

“Oh, hi there, I’m Dean!” Dean stuck out his hand, but the other didn’t shake it. 

“No. You don’t understand. Hi.” said the boy, looking pointedly at Dean’s shirt. Dean looked down, and the words, “Say Hi if You’re Bi” looked back up at him. Dean grinned and scratched the back of his head. He looked back at the boy in front of him again, actually taking in what he saw this time. He was cute, with black hair, blue eyes, and a jaw that could cut glass. Dean winked, but before he could lay on any of his patented bad-boy charm, a shrill voice interrupted him.

“Castiel! You can’t make jokes like that!” admonished Mrs. Novak. Her hand was now very tightly clutching the cross at her neck as though she were afraid it would disappear.

Castiel, couldn’t look anywhere but the floor. 

“I’m not mother. I’m not joking.” He said it so quietly, Dean wasn’t sure he’d even said it.

This time the silence was deafening. Castiel’s cheeks were tinted pink, while Mrs. Novak had turned a worrying shade of white. It was the most uncomfortable few seconds Dean had ever been a part of. 

The mayor slowly stood up from his spot on the couch. He crossed the room and circled his arms around Castiel. He didn’t say anything at all. From the Novaks’ faces, it was obvious that tactile comfort was not a common occurrence. Slowly, every member got up to join Mr. Novak in supporting their youngest. With each family member that joined the jug, Castiel’s smile got a little bit bigger. The last one to join was Mrs. Novak, but she hugged the tightest of all.

Now this was all very well and good. Dean was happy for Castiel, and may or may not have teared up at the touching moment, but now there was a big group hug composed of very nicely dressed people that he didn’t know, standing in the middle of the room. Dean looked at his parents, who seemed as much at a loss for what to do as Dean did. 

“Well”, said Mrs. Novak, looking slightly tipsy as she pulled away from the group. “ I’m so sorry” She said to John, who just blinked at her, dumbfounded. “You have a lovely home, and I’m sure we would have had a lovely evening, but it appears a little family time is in order.” She smiled down at her family, her hand going back up to the base of her throat and petting the gold cross absentmindedly.

Mary jumped up. “Oh yes of course! Really we completely understand. Castiel, congratulations sweetheart.”

Slowly, the Novak family all shuffled out to their car, full of apologies and smiles. Before they left however, Castiel turned to Dean and gave him a slip of paper.

“That’s my number. Maybe...I mean it’d be nice if...you are very beautiful and- ”

“How ‘bout I call you?” broke in Dean. Castiel gave him a relieved smile, and his cheeks flushed with color, before he joined his family.

‘Yeah’, thought Dean as he waved them off, “I wouldn’t mind seeing that smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
